Natsu's Royal Reward
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Princess hisui has a special reward for Natsu at the end of the party and she's not alone. ONE-SHOT LEMON. NO SEQUEL


Natsu's Royal Reward

I don't own Fairy Tail or its character's anything I use is property of its creator.

Yo everybody this is my foray into Fairy Tail and I hope you enjoy this lovely little one-shot. Get ready for some fun and fornication.

(Royal Castle)

With the dragons sent back through the Eclipse Gate, things in the Royal City finally seemed to return to normal. In order to celebrate the event the King had invited all of the mage guilds to a celebration in order to thank them for what they had done. Naturally the mages accepted and all of the guilds that were enemies only a few days ago joined together to celebrate. Most of the party was relatively tame and boring but there were a few major highlights. The first was the arrival of Yukino Aguria and the apology that she received from her former guild, followed by the fight to have her join a new guild, a fight started by Fairy Tail of course. Then of course there was everybody's favorite dragon slayer, who decided to reward himself by stealing the crown and ruining King Toma's appearance; something that most of the crowd, outside of Arcadios, seemed to enjoy. Of course the final highlight of the night was when Princess Hisui received her punishment for her actions that led to the opening of the gate and the disaster that it brought. Luckily for her, all of the guilds once again banded together in order to get her a light punishment that resulted in her having to wear her father's pumpkin hat for a week. With that the night came to a close, well for almost everybody.

"Excuse me? Mr. Natsu?" Hisui said hurriedly as she went to grab the Dragon Slayer just as the guilds were about to return to the hotel.

"What's up?" Natsu said nonchalantly earning him a whack on the side of the head from the resident disciplinarian.

"Natsu! That's the princess you're speaking to!" Erza chided. Erza's red dress looked immaculate, despite the craziness of the evening.

"It's quite alright." Hisui said calmly. "I wish to speak to Mr. Natsu in private if you don't mind." Hisui said with a bashful look on her face, a look that didn't go unnoticed by both Mirajane and Yukino who was still staying in the castle for the moment.

"What did you do Natsu!?" Erza said angrily. She was on the verge of throttling Natsu before she was stopped by Mirajane.

"Oh come on Erza, its fine." Mira said with a smile on her face as she grabbed the knight's shoulder. Mira saw the look on the princess's face and knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Alright…." Erza groaned since she could tell from Mira's expression that she knew something that nobody else did and knew that everything would be okay.

"Ms Hisui, so you're really going to do that huh?" Yukino said calmly. During her time with the princess she learned a few surprising things about the young woman. One of which was a secret crush that she held for the Dragon slayer. Yukino knew that Hisui was looking forward to the games because it would give her a chance to meet the man, and there was no doubt in her mind that her crush had grown thanks to the man's actions during the fights against the dragons.

"Hold on a moment Princess." Arcadios said angrily. The stern knight wasn't about to let the biggest troublemaker in Fiore be alone with the princess.

"Boss, why don't you relax?" Kamika said with a hidden smile.

"That's right, Boss. It wouldn't be beautiful to interrupt them." Cosmos added. The two girls also knew about her crush on the dragon slayer.

"Lord Arcadios, how about I go with them?" Yukino suggested in order to calm down the angered guard. She had her own crush on Natsu after he stormed Sabertooth's hotel on her behalf and it was clear that the change in her former guild had been because of Natsu's actions.

Arcadios could see that the girls were determined to allow the meeting to happen so gave in. "Very well then. Yukino, please watch over Lady Hisui." Arcadios said reluctantly.

'Thank you Yukino, Cosmos, Kamika.' Hisui thought to herself as she and Yukino walked with the dragon slayer. Arcadios would've surely ruined the plan she had in mind.

After a few minutes the group arrived at Hisui's room and as the Princess opened the door she blushed heavily knowing what she was about to do. "Come in Mr. Natsu." Hisui said in a reserved voice knowing that this was her moment.

"Okay…." Natsu said nervously still unaware of what was going on. Once he came in the room Yukino snuck in behind them and locked the door.

"Yukino, you know what to do." Hisui said sternly knowing that the mage was aware of her plan and that she would help her with what was to come.

"Yes ma'am!" Yukino replied before casting a barrier on the room ensuring that nobody interrupted. To Yukino it was a sign that not only was Hisui doing exactly what she thought she would, but that the princess wanted Yukino to join.

"What are you girls up to?" Natsu said with a reserved look on his face. He could tell that Yukino had cast a barrier and that she and Hisui were on the same page about something but couldn't figure out what.

"I simply want to reward you for the fact that you saved our country, "King" Natsu." Hisui said cheekily making sure to emphasize the King part as it had been a part of his prank earlier on her father.

"What do you-" Natsu started to question before Hisui came up to him and slammed her lips onto his catching the dragon slayer off guard.

 **LEMON START:**

Natsu was caught off guard at first but quickly adapted to the kiss and pushed back on the surprisingly aggressive princess. Once he did he quickly took control of the kiss much to Hisui's surprise. 'He's amazing!' Hisui thought to herself as she was overwhelmed by the dragon slayer and had to pull back to catch herself.

"Not bad, Princess. I didn't think you'd be that good of a kisser." Natsu said happily now fully aware of what the princess wanted and it appeared that Yukino would be joining him. It wasn't his first threesome, that honor belonged to Mirajane and Lisanna, but he was pretty sure this would be a far different experience.

"Thank you, Natsu." Hisui said with a flushed look on her face. She secretly had a plushie of the dragon slayer that she purchased to practice kissing.

"Now, how about we get into something a little more comfortable." Natsu said with a smile as he went to strip himself but was stopped by Yukino much to his surprise.

"Please allow me, Mr. Natsu; Lady Hisui isn't the only one who wants to thank you." Yukino said with a blush on her face. Yukino was originally planning to leave the pair alone and watch but after Hisui's insistence on her barrier it was clear that she was joining in the festivities.

"Alright." Natsu said with a smile as he allowed Yukino and Hisui to strip him naked. Hisui took care of his upper body while Yukino took care of his pants. He couldn't help but smile at Yukino's shock when she fished out his penis to find that he was 'fired up already'.

"Incredible, I can't believe you're that big!" Yukino exclaimed. Both girls had seen his ripped body already due to the fighting but neither could've imagined he was this hung.

"Can you blame me? I get to be with two beautiful girls, one of whom is a princess. Any guy would get fired up for that." Natsu said with a smile causing both girls to blush.

"Well then let me slip into something more comfortable to really get you fired up." Hisui said happily as she began to strip.

"While Lady Hisui gets ready please allow me to service you, Mr. Natsu." Yukino said bashfully.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said happily as he turned towards the still clothed Yukino. He wouldn't be disappointed when Yukino leaned down and began to stroke his member softly. Natsu could tell that she was nervous because of the hasty way she was stroking him. "Take your time, Yukino. I'm not going anywhere." Natsu told the celestial spirit mage in order to calm her down. Of course Natsu could hear Hisui beginning to take her clothes off which got him fired up even more.

"I'm sorry Mr. Natsu, I'm just nervous. I've never done something like this." Yukino said nervously as she felt Natsu get harder and harder and frowned a bit. Yukino knew that he was getting harder from the princess's stripping and knew that she was outclassed as far as bodies go. Yukino was brought from her shock when Natsu pulled her up so they were face to face.

"I did say two beautiful girls, didn't I, Yukino? I thought you were beautiful from the minute I first saw you." Natsu said smiling before kissing Yukino softly on the lips.

'Thank you, Mr. Natsu.' Yukino thought to herself as the kiss continued. All of her frustration came out in an explosive kiss and the timid Yukino clashed tongues with Natsu fiercer than even the dragon slayer expected and after a minute the pair needed to breathe.

"My my, somebody's excited." Hisui teased from the bed as she lay on the bread spread eagle inviting Natsu to run his eyes all over her tantalizing body. He had to admit that the princess was fairly attractive and her body was almost as nice as Mira's…almost. The princess was practically naked with the only thing remaining being a pink pair of panties with the fairy Tail symbol on them.

Natsu made his way over to the princess but not before kissing Yukino on the lips one last time his smile telling her that he'd be with her shortly. "Didn't know you were a fan of Fairy Tail, Princess." Natsu teased as he climbed over to the princess and stood over her sprawled out body. The dragon slayer was on the prowl and he was certainly going to enjoy this.

"I'm only a fan of one person, Mr. Natsu." Hisui said happily as her body shivered at what was to come.

"Don't tell me it's Gray." Natsu said with a smirk on his face. The answer was obvious to him but he wanted to have a little fun with the princess.

"No silly, it's you." Hisui joked as she pulled the dragon slayer into a heated kiss on the bed. Unlike their first kiss, this time Hisui fought back and although Natsu took control of the kiss again it wasn't as fearsome as before.

"Natsu-sama, I'm ready also." Yukino announced causing the pair to stop kissing much to Hisui's disappointment.

Natsu looked over at the celestial spirit mage and was fairly impressed. Her body was almost a mirror image of Lisanna's which made him smile. "You look lovely, Yukino." Natsu said happily.

"Natsuu….you're supposed to focus on me." Hisui pouted as she got up from the bed.

"Sorry sorry, Hisui, but you're the one who let her get in on this. It's a little late to complain" Natsu teased.

"Fine." Hisui pouted, knowing that he was right.

Natsu relaxed on the bed offering a new solution to the current problem. "How about this. Why don't I get you ready while Yukino finishes her work from earlier?" Natsu smirked as he leaned back on the bed with an obvious thought in mind.

"Alright." Hisui replied understanding what Natsu was after. Soon the princess was straddled over the dragon slayer who slid her panties to the side and was eating her out with gusto while the demure Yukino gave him the blowjob she was too nervous to do earlier.

"You're doing pretty well, Yukino." Natsu moaned slightly taking a second to praise the woman for her tongue.

"Focus on me, Natsu!" Hisui pouted.

"Fine fine. Impatient patience" Natsu groaned as he returned to his licking. A few minutes later all three came and with the first round complete it was time for the real fun to begin.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Hisui said bashfully as she took off her pink panties to reveal her glistening pussy. The time had come for the princess's true reward for the night.

"Uh-huh." Natsu said with a grin on his face knowing that he was really going to enjoy what happened next. Hisui was straddling his penis ready for it to pierce her completely while Yukino was above his face ready for him to completely eat out.

"Here we go." Hisui said bashfully as she lowered herself onto Natsu letting his member fill her to the brim though piercing her hymen hurt more than she expected.

"Hisui, are you okay?" Natsu said nervously as he noticed the small bit of blood. Mira and Lisanna both got rid of their hymens long ago so this was his first time dealing with this side of sex.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just make sure you're pleasing Yukino." Hisui said with a grunt of pain.

"Let's go, Mr. Natsu." Yukino said confidently now sure of her place in this arrangement. As she lowered herself to Natsu she knew that the dragon slayer would treat her right.

"Alright." Natsu said happily. He knew that the two girls with him were only the beginning thanks to his nose picking up a few more guests.

(A few minutes earlier)

Kamika and Cosmos made their way towards princess Hisui's room, but only because Arcadios ordered them to do so. Both girls were aware of the princess' crush on the most destructive member of Fairy Tail. The girls also knew that Hisui convinced her father to have the party in order to act on said crush. "So Kamika, do you think that Lady Hisui is…?"

"No doubt about it, Cosmos. Hisui's definitely having sex with him. It's why she didn't want him to follow him." Kamika said happily. Kamika had changed out of her long dress and into a blue tank top with black shorts. Cosmos's dress was also gone replaced with a white tank top that barely held together her massive dress with pink shorts. The two didn't really want to interrupt their master but knew that if they didn't assure Arcadios that everything was alright that he would come. Finally arriving at the door the girls were surprised that they didn't hear the familiar moans of sex coming from the room. A little unknown fact about the Garou knights was that Cosmos and Kamika were bisexual but usually experimented with each other since the other knights were…undesirable to say the least.

"So, should we…?" Cosmos said nervously wondering if they should open the door.

"Yeah." Kamika nodded. Kamika slightly opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Princess Hisui and Yukino were in a 69 position with Yukino eating what looked like cum out of the princess's pussy while being pounded by a naked Natsu.

"Wow!" Kamika said in shock as she looked at the scene.

"What! What!" Cosmos wondered as she looked inside also. "So beautiful!" Cosmos gasped but had to quickly shut the door when she noticed Natsu stare at her and Kamika and take out his massive penis almost showing it off.

(Inside)

"Keep going, Natsu!" Yukino moaned as she was fighting the combination of Hisui's licking and Natsu's penis sending her body into overdrive.

'Aren't those two part of that weird assassins group?' Natsu thought to himself before getting a devious idea. "Hey girls, let's make this a bit more fun." Natsu said happily stopping his thrusting and making sure to show off his penis to his two observers who quickly shut the door unbeknownst to the two girls under him.

"What do you have in mind?" Hisui wondered completely unaware of the guests.

"How about you and Yukino lay on top of one another and I can play with you both." Natsu suggested. It was a way for him to get one more shot in before his guests joined them.

"Okay." Hisui nodded in approval as she got on top of Yukino.

"Man you girls look amazing. I'm really fired up now." Natsu said happily as he slammed his member inside Hisui first eliciting a loud moan from the princess. A funny little secret about soundproof barriers is that if somebody enters the area where the barrier is cast it stops working. Natsu learned that lesson when Lisanna peeked in on him and Mira a week after she returned to the guild. Of course that time led to him sleeping with both sisters and he was pretty sure that Kamika and Cosmos would be joining him in bed also.

"Mr. Natsu, don't forget about me." Yukino pouted as Natsu slammed Hisui's snatch.

"Sorry Yukino, I was distracted by something." Natsu smiled before sliding out of Hisui and straight into her. He was lucky that the two girls weren't aware of their guests because it would ruin his fun.

"Ahhh! So good." Yukino moaned happily as Natsu began churning her insides.

"Don't forget about me, Natsu." Hisui pouted obviously missing the feeling of Natsu inside her.

"Come on now, Hisui. I'm only one guy" Natsu smirked. The next few minutes found Natsu alternating between Hisui and Yukino as each girl moaned his name. Not surprisingly he could hear the sounds of Cosmos and Kamika masturbating outside and he was pretty sure they were moaning his name also. 'This is gonna be a good night.' Natsu thought to himself as he neared his limit.

"Mr. Natsu, I'm about to cum!" Yukino moaned happily as Natsu's thrust hit their mark.

"Me too, Natsu!" Hisui said happily. The combination of his thrusts and Yukino below her stimulating her to the very core.

"Alright girls, I'm cumming too!" Natsu said happily.

"Come inside me!" Hisui pleaded wanting to feel Natsu inside him.

"No me, Mr. Natsu!" Yukino pleaded as well. It made Natsu smile that each girl wanted to feel his spunk inside them.

"Don't worry girls; I got a little bit for both of you." Natsu said happily as he came into Hisui first but made sure to save a little bit for Yukino with both girls screaming his name to the rafters. 'Now for the other two.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Mr. Natsu, this was amazing." Yukino panted happily.

"Please give us more." Hisui panted agreeing with Yukino's statement.

"Alright girls, but give me a moment." Natsu smiled as he turned towards the door. "Come on in girls!" Natsu yelled out.

"What!" Hisui exclaimed not aware that somebody was listening to them. The princess's eyes popped open when she noticed Cosmos and Kamika walk in both with sexual fluid running down their shorts. Clearly the girls had been masturbating as the dragon slayer enjoyed the two girls already on his bed.

"How long did you know we were there?" Kamika asked bashfully.

"Dragon slayers have great noses. It wasn't hard to smell your arousal from the room. Plus the soundproof barrier Yukino cast stopped working so I heard your moans." Natsu said with a grin that caused all four girls to blush; Hisui and Yukino at being discovered and Cosmos and Kamika at being caught.

"How embarrassing." Hisui and Yukino both cried out. The idea that the two members of the Hungry Wolf knights had been watching bothered them.

"That's so not beautiful." Cosmos pouted. She didn't like flirty men normally but even she admitted there was something special about the dragon slayer.

"It's okay, Cosmos. I was glad that I made you feel that way." Natsu said happily as he went over to the violet haired girl and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"What about me?" Kamika complained clearly over her embarrassment.

"All you had to do was ask." Natsu smiled as he kissed Kamika also. Lost in the whole thing was the fact that Natsu was ready for more.

"Umm, excuse me, but we were with Mr. Natsu and I don't think he has the energy for four girls." Yukino complained not wanting to share with the two new girls.

"Relax, Yukino." Hisui said with a smile. "If Kamika gives Natsu some fire he'll have more than enough for all of us." Hisui suggested.

"Oh, that's right. Wendy told me about that. Why don't you give me some of that fire and then I can please all of you" Natsu said happily not opposed to the new arrangement. That and he was a little annoyed at Yukino's comment.

"Okay…." Kamika stuttered before activating her spell. She watched as Natsu ate the flames from her paper and could see he was ready for more.

"Now how about Yukino casts the spell again and we can get started. I don't need that crazy guy Arcadios interrupting us" Natsu smiled. The girls all nodded their approval and a minute later they were at it again. A now naked Cosmos was licking the cum from Yukino's snatch while a similarly naked Kamika did the same for Hisui. Natsu looked on happily as he alternated between the two Garou knights.

"Ahh! So beautiful!" Cosmos moaned as Natsu slammed her snatch.

"You'd better not forget me. The Gods want payment for their blessing." Kamika pouted.

"Don't stop licking, Kamika." Hisui moaned at the loss.

"Alright already, I'm only one guy." Natsu joked before going over to Kamika and slamming into her pussy. For the next ten minutes the bizarre fivesome continued and Natsu made sure to fill Hisui, Cosmos, Kamika, and Yukino with cum. When it was all over the four girls were sprawled out on the bed naked and cum leaking from their pussies.

 **LEMON END**

"Well girls, that was awesome." Natsu said happily as he left the room. It was later than he thought so he had to sneak out and hope that he didn't get caught. With all that happened at the Grand Magic Games, this was probably his favorite moment. Now it was time to return to Fiore and with FT as the strongest guild again, he was pretty sure he'd be back in the capital for something else.

Thanks for checking this one out guys. I gotta admit that when I first came up with the idea I only planned to do Hisui and Yukino, but as I thought it out I figured why not add Cosmos and Kamika? Sadly handling a fivesome and what goes with it was tricky otherwise I'd give you a bit more.


End file.
